Fiber webs are used in a variety of applications, and in some embodiments can be used as filter media and battery separators. Generally, fiber webs can be formed of one or more fiber types including glass fibers, synthetic fibers, cellulose fibers, and binder fibers.
Fiber webs can be formed by a variety of processes. In some embodiments, fiber webs are formed by a wet laid process. A wet laid process may involve the use of similar equipment as a conventional papermaking process, which may include, for example, a hydropulper, a former or a headbox, a dryer, and an optional converter. Fibers may be collected on a screen or forming wire at an appropriate rate using any suitable machine such as a fourdrinier, a rotoformer, a cylinder, a pressure former, or an inclined wire fourdrinier. Although such processes may be used to form a variety of different fiber webs, improvements in the systems and methods for forming fiber webs would be beneficial and would find application in a number of different fields.